We are examining experimental NMR data of the compound WCp*(CH3)4 which suggest that anomalously slow methyl motion is occurring, as evidenced by broadening of methyl 13C resonances due to interference of motion and 1H decoupling, and further supported by slow motion limit 2H static spectra. The interaction of these dynamics on the NMR spectral characteristics may shed light on techniques to study the motion in biomolecules such as proteins and lipids, in which similar interference has been invoked to explain the absence of certain resonance signals.